Keep me
by Weskette
Summary: "That's not how you do it, Christopher!"


**Keep me**

Jill stood infront of her full length mirror and pulled her shirt up over her head. Shiny scar tissue showed itself on her skin, reflecting more light than the healthy pale skin around each. She closed her eyes and sighed. Sometimes she wished they would just disappear. She remembered when her skin was smooth, unmarred by the ghost of a blade or bullet. Of course, that was years prior.

Hands settled on her sides and she jumped, opening her eyes. She saw Chris reflected into the mirror. He rubbed his warm hands over her sides and kissed her shoulder. "Hey, beautiful." She smiled, leaning back against him. He had just come from the shower and only wore a pair of boxers. He kissed up to her jaw line and back down. "You're cold," he murmured. Without another moments thought, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down into bed, then covering them both with blankets. She sighed, happy, snuggling against his bare chest.

Their lips met, moving against each other as though they had never meant to be apart before or ever again. He then used his position of almost pinning her to begin pressing a kiss to each patch of scar tissue he saw. He did this all the way down to a spot between her breasts before his process was impeded by her bra. He went back the path he had previously taken, returning to her lips again for a chaste kiss.

"So that's why I have scars," she mumbled, still basking in the way he made her feel.

"Mhmm," he answered. "So I have something to kiss. Though... I am fine with kissing any other parts you want me to."

"All of me," she smiled. "That's the reason I keep you around."

"Oh, really? You don't keep me around to kill big nasty bugs? Or make you breakfast? Or do laundry? Or-"

"You know what, maybe I should just keep you around for sex. You talk to much," she joked.

He rolled his eyes, a grin on his face. "You want me for more than sex. I mean, how else would the dishes get done?"

"I'd put them in the dishwasher, of course."

"And who would unload the dishwasher?" he asked with a smirk. He dropped his mouth to kiss her neck.

"Mm... Well, I'll keep you for that then too..." She set a hand on his shoulder, leaning her head back to give him more room to roam over her.

He paused in his assault and breathed softly on her skin. "That's not enough for me to live her. Guess I'll have to move out." He was teasing her, she knew.

"Nope, I'll just keep you either in the kitchen or the bedroom."

"And how long," he cut off to kiss her neck again. "-do you plan on doing that?"

She shrugged, eyes closing as he nibbled on her. "Forever."

Chris put a hand on her cheek, moving to look into her face, completely serious. "Then marry me." Her eyes went wide and she sat up, forcing him to do the same. In a huff, she pulled him out of bed, dragging him by a strong grip on his elbow. "Jill! What're you doing?!"

She let out a sound close to a growl as she brought him down the hallway. "That's not how you do it, Christopher!" She brought him to the center of the living room and pushed him down so he was on one knee. "Ask again!"

"What?!"

"Again!" she demanded.

"Uh, okay..." he took her hand, though he didn't have a ring, not with him. "Wait, do you want me to grab the ring?"

Her eyes went wide again. "There's a ring? Yeah!"

He scrambled back into the bedroom, digging through the bottom drawer of his nightstand. He had it hidden away in the very back so she couldn't stumble upon it by accident. In a moment, he was back kneeling before her. He inhaled deeply and took her left hand again. "Now?" She nodded. "Okay... Jill Valentine. Will you marry me?"

She nodded enthusiastically and he put the ring on her finger. She recognized it immediately. "Chris..." It was his mother's engagement ring. He used to keep it in a drawer in his desk at STARS. She had seen it often over their years together.

The force of her hug knocked him backward. He found himself pinned and being kissed (very enthusiastically) by his now fiance. They broke for air and he smiled. "So, you'll keep me for more than sex?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. But right now, that's all I want you for..."

"I must be pretty good if you only keep me for that."

She smirked. "Please, Redfield. I make you good. Now what's say we celebrate our engagement?"


End file.
